Sonic Rectification/Script
It’s Time in the Mystic Ruins. The camera slowly zooms into a dark cave leading to a dark, underground lair. The camera pans to a strange machine powered by Chaos Emeralds on top of it and wires in front of it. A mysterious, cloaked figure walks toward the machine with probes connected to him.’’ Mysterious figure: Sinister’’ It’s time. presses the big, red button and a bright light flashes at the screen. The screen fades to black’’ A Good Run next day, Sonic is running and parkouring through the forest before doing a forward flip off a log and onto the top of a tree, enjoying the view.’’ Sonic: Whew! I haven’t had a good exercise in a while! My body is nimble as ever. Huh? spots Station Square having a celebration and goes to check it out.’’ A Perfect Year [‘’When Sonic makes it to Station Square, he sees that the citizens are having a parade with everyone happier than usual, cheering. Sonic walks through the city.’’ Sonic: Wow! What’s going on? Unnamed Citizen: Silly Sonic. Don’t you know what year it is? Sonic: Uhh, no. Unnamed Citizen: Why, it’s the annual Year of Peace! Sonic [confused] Unnamed Citizen: [gasps] You mean you’ve never heard of it?! Wow, have you been missing out! It’s the year where peace can finally be brought to not only Station Square, but the whole planet. That means no fighting, arguing, drama, or anything related to that. Sonic: This makes little sense. Why would there be a so-called “Year of Peace” if it hasn’t happened before? And why haven’t I heard about it? Well, good luck with that. [Sonic runs off.] Sonic is running through the city, he spots something and skids to a halt.’’ Sonic: Eggman?! hides behind a wall while spying on Eggman, who is walking down the street, holding strange bags. Sonic: [Whispers to himself] What’s he doing out in the open? And what’s he holding in those bags? He’s must be up to something big to ruin this so-called “Year of Peace” thing. Well, not on my watch. follows Eggman to see what he’s up to.’’ A New Eggman scene shows Sonic watching Eggman enter a grocery store.’’ Sonic: to himself again A grocery store? Why would he go to a grocery store if he’s planning something big? Could it be that he's probably planning on—? Eggman: Hey, Sonic. gets startled from Eggman’s hello, but pulls himself together.’’ Sonic: What are you up to, Eggman?! Eggman: Me? I’m not up to anything. Just purchasing some groceries and spare parts for me and my robots, that’s all. Sonic: [Unsure] Hmm... Eggman: Welp! Have a great day, Sonic. ‘’Leaves’’ Sonic: ... Wow, that was weird. First, this “Year of Peace” thing, and now Eggman more friendly? What’s going on? beeping sound is heard. Sonic takes out his Miles Electric and answers the call.’’ Tails: Sonic! You’ve gotta come see this quick! Sonic: Hold on, Tails. I’ll be there soon. runs off and the screen fades to black. A Moral Distress makes it to Tails’ workshop. Sonic: All right, Tails, I’m here. Now, what’s going on? turns around from his computer, revealing a creepy smile to Sonic, who recoils in shock. Sonic: Whoa! quickly turns back to his computer in embarrassment. Sonic: I mean, uh... Sorry about that. Now, what’s the problem? Tails: Take a look. [Types on his computer while Sonic walks towards it. The computer shows a bright light engulfing the screen.] Sonic: Wait— Is that-?! Tails: Yes. That bright light is what’s causing all of this to happen. It seems to be some sort of powerful energy wave that’s spreading beyond the planet. And according to the data, it also seems to be purging all evil and conflict as it goes. Sonic: I see... So that’s why everyone’s been acting so strange today, especially Eggman. But how come I’m not affected? Tails: It’s probably because of your strong will. Sonic: Okay then. Tails: Regardless, if we don’t stop it within 72 hours, the whole omniverse and beyond will be completely free of all it’s evil and conflict forever! Sonic: That doesn’t sound so bad. Tails: Sonic...! Sonic: I mean, uh... [Clears throat] Can you pinpoint where that light came from and who’s behind it? Tails: I’ll try. types in his computer to find out the whereabouts of that light, but the computer says, “Location Unknown”. Tails: What?! Sonic: Then I guess we’re gonna have to look for it ourselves. Which shouldn’t be too hard, since we’ve got plenty of time. Plus, we have your Miles Electric to help us, right? Tails: Right. Let’s go! [Both Sonic and Tails head off. While they head off, a spy robot can be seen in the background, spying on their conversation. The screen faded to black.] Robo-Titan Attack Sonic and Tails continue on their journey, a giant robot jumps in front of them, blocking their path. Sonic: Hey! What’s the big idea?! robot raises his arm and attacks the duo, but the duo dodges it in time. Tails: Could this be one of Eggman’s robots? Maybe Eggman’s the one behind all this! Sonic: I wouldn’t be too sure about that. The last time I saw him, he seemed just as affected as everyone else... Still... Could it be that he’s been faking this whole time? Tails: Regardless, let's try and take down this robot first. Sonic nods Knuckles Appears [After the fight, the robot looks like it's going down, but it turned out to be a fake out and tries to land one more hit on the duo. Lucky for them, Knuckles appears and